Dark Council
The Dark Council has twelve members - always twelve, and only twelve. These Councillors are answerable only to the Emperor, and are the only individuals to have seen his face since he went into seclusion thirty years ago. Darth Arctis ''(Human, Female) oversees the Imperial Reclaimation Service and other projects that involve the reclaimation, cataloguing or otherwise acquisition of relics and artifacts. She is engaged in an ongoing struggle with Darth Hadra over an archaeologically significant Shrine on Dromund Kaas (as per the quest ''Hadra's Defeat). Darth Acharon ''(Male, Human) has a zero-tolerance policy for failure - and, indeed, any other sort of offence. He also despises sycophants. He once killed over 200 officers for offences ranging from critical mission failures to unpolished boots, and is consequently widely despised. Assignment to any operation overseen by Darth Acharon is usually considered a punishment. '''Darth Decimus '(Male, Cyborg) ''was one of the seven Dark Councillors remaining when the Treaty of Coruscant was signed. He is known for his brilliant military strategies, and led the Imperial invasion of Corellia. He took the Dark Council seat previously occupied by Darth Azamin, and rumors persist that Decimus aided the Jedi strike team who killed Azamin. '''Darth Hadra (Female, Human) oversees Dromund Kaas itself. She is engaged in an ongoing conflict with Darth Arctis (as per the quest ''Hadra's Defeat) over an archaeologically significant Shrine on Dromund Kaas, which both Council members claim jurisdiction over. There are rumors that Darth Hadra ascended to her position of Darth by an affair with Darth Malgus, who presumably promoted her. She took Darth Mekhis's seat on the Dark Council after a classified SIS operation resulted in Darth Mekhis's disappearance. '''Darth Howl (Male, Human) is an outspoken man fond of throwing his weight around and intimidating anyone with less influence within the Empire. He is known to enjoy hunting as a recreational sport, and has a personal hunting range on Dromund Kaas, where he uses blaster rifles rather than his Force abilities to take down his prey. Darth Jadus ''(Male, Human) kept himself separate from the squabbles and power struggles common amongst the Dark Council, rarely showing much in the way of passion or emotion. Despite this, those who entered his presence report feeling a physical sensation of pain and suffering, as if the Dark Side radiated from him. He oversaw the Imperial Intelligence network, and preferred to contract to agents with established reputations than other Sith. Darth Jadus vacates his Dark Council seat at the end of the Prologue, and is therefore not considered to be a Council member during the time of ''Star Wars: The Old Republic. Darth Marr ''(Male, Pureblood) was one of the seven Dark Councillors remaining when the Treaty of Coruscant was signed. He is particularly renowned for his skill with Force Lightning, and expects any Sith not seated on the Dark Council to follow whatever command they are given without question, answering any form of defiance with violence or the threat thereof. He believes that a man draws strength from hate, not from fear, and holds unquestioning loyalty to the Emperor. '''Darth Mortis '(Male, Human) ''is a largely mysterious figure. He is known for being polite as well as scrupulously fair, and may oversee the Imperial Justice System. '''Darth Ravage' (Male, Cyborg) ''is a mistrustful man with an ongoing grudge against Darth Thanaton. He is inclined to prioritise results over methods, and has been known to observe that murder has no rules. '''Darth Thanaton '(Male, Human) ''was one of the seven Dark Councillors remaining when the Treaty of Coruscant was signed. He has held his seat for nearly four decades, though it is widely believed that he was born a slave. A scholar of Sith History as well as Imperial politics, he oversees the preservation and reclaimation of Sith knowledge. He is known to despise those who are rich or greedy, particularly those who make a profit off of the Empire or Sith relics. His loyalty to the Empire is known to be stronger than his personal whims, including his own desire for survival. A strong traditionalist, he rarely hesitates to kill those who disregard tradition, and takes it upon himself to keep lower Sith in their place. '''Darth Vengean '(Male, Human) ''oversees the Imperial Military. He was openly outraged when the Treaty of Coruscant was signed into law, critizing all who supported the peace accord - including the Emperor. Since then he has been eager to reignite war with the Republic. There are numerous rumors of his being involved in political machinations or assassinations, both within the Empire and against the Republic. '''Darth Vowrawn' (Male, Pureblood) is a charming and sophisticated elder statesman with a passionate, almost hedonistic pursuit of challenge. The game of conquest and political power plays is his favorite sport, and he has a flair for adjusting strategy on the fly. He is familiar with ancient Sith magic and rituals. The Unfinished Collosus in Dromand Kaas was being built in Darth Vowrawn's honor by his apprentice, Qet. 'Darth Zhorrid '(Female, Human) is the daughter and only known apprentice of Darth Jadus, and inherited his seat on the Dark Council. She is widely regarded to be insane, and poorly respected. She oversees Imperial Intelligence.